onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rolling Pirates
The Rolling Pirates are a group of pirates seen in the Thriller Bark arc. The crew had their own shadows taken away by Gecko Moria, and they aid Luffy in helping him defeat Moria by stuffing as many shadows as they can into him, making him more powerful. Part in the Story Past Three years before current events, the Rolling Pirates were travelers in the Grand Line. Having traveled a bit in the New World, they sailed back across the Red Line via Fishman Island to the other side of the world. However, once on this side of the world, they got trapped within the Florian Triangle where they were easy prey to the ghost ship Thriller Bark. Seizing the men of the crew, captain Gecko Moria stole their shadows, including the one of their captain Lola, and inserted them into various zombie creations on his island, particularly in the Wild Zombie animals that roamed the area. Shadowless and prone to the light of the sun, the Rolling Pirates were forced to live in fear in the forest of Thriller Bark to find a way to get back their shadows and defeat Moria. Eventually, the crew discovered a secret regarding Moria and his Kage Kage no Mi: anyone can use the shadows stolen by him as long as they remain separate from their original container. Furthermore, they figured that multiple shadows can be inserted into one body, allowing for them to live in the light of the sun but risking them in gaining a multiple personality from the shadow's original owner. Working at night and hiding in the forests during the day with shadows not their own, the Rolling Pirates gathered as many shadows as they could, both by defeating zombies or stealing wild shadows that escaped the Thriller Bark crew. Their hope was the arrival of someone who would be able to use all their collected shadows in one amalgam form that would be able to stand up to Moria and his potential ultimate creation: the massive zombie known as Oz. Thriller Bark Arc Three years after starting their plan, the Rolling Pirates finally found someone strong enough to accomplish this: Monkey D. Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates, who's shadow was the one stolen to activate Oz for Moria. Using one-hundred shadows seized by them, the Rolling Pirates transformed Luffy into Nightmare Luffy, who easily defeated the greatest of zombies! Although grateful for helping them, using the shadows made everyone helpless, particularly as Moria ascended to his Shadow Asgard form and Thriller Bark finally sailed into the sun. Captain Lola realized that she had nothing to fear anymore from burning up and chose to stand in the sun risking her own life, nearly killing her until the final defeat of Moria and the final reacquisition of the shadows. After Moria's defeat, the Rolling Pirates stood as allies alongside the Straw Hats during their brief encounter with Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. After Zoro sacrificed himself to stop Kuma's rampage, the Rolling Pirates parted ways with the Straw Hats, receiving Brook's old ship from Thriller Bark and fixed by Franky along with the rest of the thriller bark victims to part on as well as half of the enemy's treasure. Before leaving, they also gave Nami a Biblicard for Lola's "mama", advising on how she may be able to help them in the New World. Crewmembers Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Crews